Aventura en el Atlantis
Este es un episodio de Regular Love,hecho por Cariazulita Trama Un duo de sirenas convierte a Mordecai en Triton,Margarita y los demas tienen que encontrarlo y regresarlo a la normalidad Historia Mordecai y Rigby iban directo a la cafeteria,pues Mordecai le lleva a margarita unos chocolates y un ramo de flores,eran margaritas: Rigby:Viejo, para que son los chocolates y el ramo de rosas'' ''Mordecai:Estas flores no son rosas,son margaritas'' ''Rigby:Pero lo normal no es llevar un ramo de rosas?'' ''Mordecai:Si pero como se llama margarita,quise ser mas autentico y que las flores rimaran con su nombre'' ''Rigby:Ay,este amor te esta dejando cursi'' ''Mordecai:Tu ni hables que tambien eres cursi'' ''Rigby:Eso es otra cosa, es diferente'' ''Mordecai:Si claro'' Derepente entran a la cafeteria y se sientan donde es acostumbrado;entonces viene Margarita: ''Margarita:Ola cariño'' ''Mordecai:Ola amorcito'' ''Margarita:Que es eso que escondes detras tuyo?'' ''Mordecai:Un regalito para vos (le da el regalo) Rigby:Que mas da,ahora se vuelve argentino,esto no puede ser peor'' ''Margarita:Oh cariño, que lindo detalle,margaritas,como lo supistes'' ''Mordecai:Porque tu nombre es tan lindo como estas flores primor'' ''Margarita:Oh cariñito'' ''Mordecai:Oh mi amor'' Ambos se dan lentamente un beso y se quedaron haciendolo por dos minutos: ''Rigby:Yo y mi bocota'' ''Margarita:Queria preguntarte si tu y rigby quisieran ir a mancora '' ''Mordecai(sorprendido):Wow, como conseguistes boletos a mancora'' ''Margarita:A esque mi jefe los gano en un concurso y me los dio a mi ya que el detesta las playas'' ''Rigby:Ulala esto es genial,iremos'' En eso para y aparece Eileen: ''Eileen:Estan hablando de los boletos, genial no??'' ''Rigby:Si que si cariñito'' ''Margarita:Bueno el boleto expira el martes asi que iremos el lunes,estan de acuerdo??'' ''Mordecai y Rigby:Claro'' ''Eileen:Justo espere ir a una playa,no puedo esperar a probar mis trajes de buso'' ''Rigby(sorprendido):Wow,eso es genial'' ''Mordecai:Bueno ya se oscurece,ya me voy cariño'' ''Margarita:Adios Mordi'' ''Rigby:Te veo pronto cariño'' ''Eileen:Chau Rigby'' Ambos se van a sus casas: El domingo en la noche: ''Mordecai:Amigo ya le dije del paseo a benson y nos dejo ir pero por tres dias'' ''Rigby:Ok amigo,aaaa esta maleta es muy chica,aaaa, no puedo meter todo'' ''Mordecai:Aver dejame ver(abre la maleta) aaa,rigby?que hace tu oso teddy de los 10 años aca???'' ''Rigby(nervioso):Esta bien,lo admito, cuando voy de viaje lo llevo conmigo para acostumbrarme a estar lejos de casa'' ''Mordecai(riendose):Bueno si lo vas a llevar debes despejar la maleta'' ''Rigby:A que te refieres?'' ''Mordecai:Me refiero a que lleves menos toallas y un solo bloqueador solar'' ''Rigby:Claro,lo hare'' Al dia siguiente: La alarma suena a las 6:30 am ''Mordecai(despertando):Ay vamos a asearnos amigo'' ''Rigby(despertando):Ay ok,tengo sueñito'' Ambos van al baño y se cepillan los dientes,se bañan y se peinan ''Mordecai(cepillandose):'Amio maita me io q a espeeos e el aeoperto '(amigo margarita me dijo que la esperemos en el areropuerto) Rigby(cepillandose):Ok epeo lleeos tepao(Ok espero lleguemos temprano) Ambos terminan,sacan sus maletas y van al aeropuerto: Mordecai:Viejo llegamos,margarita me dijo que le esperemos con eileen con la sala 15'' ''Rigby:Listo,esta es la sala 15'' ''Margarita:Ola chicos'' ''Mordecai y Rigby:Olas'' ''Eileen:Listos para irnos,el avion es ese(señala uno azul que decia "LAN") thumb|left Mordecai y Rigby:Cooll¡¡¡¡'' ''Margarita:Vamos'' Los 4 suben por un ducto que los llevo directo al avion: ''Rigby:Llegamos?'' ''Mordecai:Si creo'' ''Rigby:Pero ni siquiera salimos afuera, nomas entramos por un ducto'' ''Margarita:Los aviones modernos tienen un ducto y no es necesario salir para entrar al avion'' ''Eileen:Buena suerte que no nos detenieron en la revision de equipaje'' Derepente la aeromoza habla por el megafono "Pasajeros,estamos a punto de despegar,abrochense sus cinturones y disfruten su estancia en "LAN",gracias" ''Rigby:Me muero de hambre'' ''Aeromoza:Quiere una hamburguesa señor?'' ''Rigby:Claro,pero,no voy a pagar ,no???'' ''Aeromoza:Claro que no,cortesia de la casa,en este caso,avion'' ''Rigby:Ok deme uno'' ''Margarita:Traje cafe,alguien quiere?'' ''Mordecai:Yo cariño'' ''Eileen:Yo margarita'' ''Margarita:Ok,tomen,cuidado que esta caliente (les da a ambos)'' ''Aeromoza:Listo señor,aca esta su hamburguesa'' ''Rigby:Ok,gracias'' ''Aeromoza:Estamos para servile'' ''Rigby:Este avion es genial,no pago la comida'' En dos horas llegan a Mancora: ''Margarita:Mira Mordecai que hermosa playa'' ''Mordecai:Esta genial margarita'' ''Aeromoza:Estamos a punto de aterrizar'' ''Todos:Genial'' El avion aterriza y bajan del avion: ''Mordecai:Ahora a donde vamos'' ''Margarita:Vamos a un hotel a dejar las cosas'' ''Eileen:Ok,llevaremos sus maletas,mientras ustedes apartan una sombrilla'' ''Mordecai y Rigby:Ok'' Mordecai y Rigby apartan una sombrilla: ''Mordecai:Rigby,sacastes la toalla de la maleta?'' ''Rigby:Si(saca la toalla)Aca esta,la pongo?'' ''Mordecai:Si,amigo crees que deberia decirle a margarita que sea mi novia?'' ''Rigby:Ay,pero enamorado no es lo mismo que novio?'' ''Mordecai:Claro que no,Si soy su enamorado nomas nos queremos,pero si soy su novio es probable que nos casemos,osea estar cerca del compromiso'' ''Rigby:Pero si han sido enamorados nomas 5 meses crees que acepte?'' ''Mordecai:Rigby,Demostre varias veces que me importa ,baile con ella,la ayude en sus momentos mas dificiles y le salve la vida,es muy obvio brother'' ''Rigby:Mmmm......tienes razon'' En eso aparecen Margarita y eileen,margarita tenia un bikini rosa y Eileen uno rojo ''Margarita(coqueteando):Ola Mordecai'' ''Mordecai(sorprendido):Wow cariño,te ves preciosa'' ''Eileen:Rigby,como me veo?'' ''Rigby(babeando):Hermosa amorcito'' ''Eileen:Vamos Rigby, a que construir un castillo de arena'' ''Rigby:Ok amor,esta vez hare un castillo gigante'' Mordecai y margarita se sientan debajo de una sombrilla: ''Margarita:Ay,no alcanzo a hechar el bloqueador solar en mi espalda aaaa.aa'' ''Mordecai:Yo te lo hecho si quieres'' ''Margarita:Ok'' Margarita se voltea y mordecai le hecha el protector solar: ''Margarita:Gracias cariñito'' ''Mordecai:No hay de que'' ''Margarita:Mordecai,Eres el mejor enamorado que tuve,no te dije lo cuando que te quiero,quisiera nose,aaaa...ir al segundo nivel de enamorados'' ''Mordecai:A que te refieres??'' ''Margarita(nerviosa):Me refiero a...'' En eso eileen aparece: ''Eileen:Margarita,Necesito que nos ayudes a buscar cosas para el castillo de arena'' ''Margarita:Ok,ahora vengo'' ''Mordecai:Ire a nadar cariño'' ''Margarita:Ok'' Margarita lleva a eileen a un costado: ''Margarita:Eileen,estaba punto de decirle a mordecai que sea mi novio,cuando me interrumpistes'' ''Eileen:Disculpa amiga,no fue mi intencion'' ''Margarita:Ya que hare,ok busquemos lo que quieres eileen'' ''Eileen:Ok'' Mientras en el mar: Mordecai estaba nadando hasta al fondo,luego saco un flotador y se hecho encima de el,unas sirenas que estaban ahi,lo oobservaban,ellas se llamaban Stela y Kat: '''thumb|left 'thumb '' '' '' '' Stela:Mira, es tan sexy y lindo ,aaaaaa'' ''Kat:Tienes razon,lastima que no sea de nuestra especie'' ''Stela:Pero si lo llevamos ante el rey triton lo sera'' ''Kat:Buena idea,pero hay que atraerlo'' ''Stela:Ya se ,CANTO DE SIRENA'' ''Ambas:Weeeeee'' ''Mordecai:A??hay alguien ai?'' ''Ambas(susurrando):Weeeee'' Stela nada y comienza a cantar,luego kat canta y salen a los costados de mordecai: ''Mordecai:Quienes son ustedes?'' ''Stela(cantando):El canto de sirena....es(le coquetea a mordecai y lo hipnotiza)que te vuelve a nuestra especie,ooo,luego,cantemos,el canto de sirena'' ''Kat(cantando):El canto de sirena......es '''(saca un reloj hipnotico), que te hipnotiza con su poder....'' Ambas(cantando):'Hujuuuuuuu......'' Mordecai queda totalmente hipnotizado en eso las sirenas se lo llevan al fondo del mar: En atlantis: ''Stela y kat:Rey Triton,rey triton¡¡¡¡¡'' ''Rey:Ay,dale de nuevo,ya van 32 terrestres,sexys segun ustedes,que quieren que convierta a triton,ahora que me traen'' ''Stela:Esta vez si es un chico sexy,mire(presenta a mordecai)'' ''Rey:Wow,y como se llama'' ''Kat:Aun no lo sabemos'' ''Rey:Bueno,me quede sin palabras, bueno le preguntare a mi hija ariel que le parece la idea,Ariel¡¡¡¡¡'' ''Ariel:Si papi'' Rey:Tu amiga dice que convierta a esta ave en triton, que te parece la idea?? ''Ariel:Emmm...'' Stela le hacia gestos de suplicas hasta que ariel tomo su decision: ''Ariel:Claro porque no,ademas a mi tambien me parece lindo ♥♥'' ''Stela(celosa):Oye, yo lo vi primero'' ''Ariel:Tranquila,él lo decidira cuando salga del hipnotismo'' ''Stela:Ok'' El rey triton gira su tridente y en 5 segundos convierte a mordecai en triton: 'thumb|left' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' 'Rey:'Listo,satisfechas??(sale de escena)'' Ambas:'Siii'' ''Ariel:Miren,esta saliendo del hipnotismo'' ''Mordecai:Ey,donde estoy(mira a su alrededor)como rayos respiro en el agua'' ''Stela(emocionada):Ola..s...oy. stela,tu como te llamas?'' ''Mordecai:Soy Mordecai,un arrendajo azul'' ''Kat:Estas en atlantis,pais de sirenas y tritones'' ''Mordecai(mira abajo):Aaa,soy...soy¡¡¡'' ''Stela:Sip,eres un triton'' ''Mordecai:Como me convierto de nuevo a ave?'' ''Stela:No se puede'' A Mordecai se le vino el mundo abajo,estaba mas de 10 metros bajo el mar y margarita no sabia la ubicacion de él,en ese instante kat y stela se conmenzaron a hablar al oido: ''Kat:Oye dile que si hay solucion'' ''Stela:Pero estoy enamorada amiga,esperemos maas..'' ''Kat:Bueno'' ''Mordecai(llorando):Es que,tengo una enamorada y no sabe que estoy aca, no quiero que se preocupe'' ''Stela(celosa):No te preocupes,que te parece si vamos al restaurante'' ''Mordecai:Bueno'' Ariel le comienza a hablar al oido a kat: ''Ariel:Kat digasmoles que si hay solucion'' ''Kat:Es que stela esta enamorada de él'' ''Ariel:What??'' ''Kat:Despues..ya...olvidalo¡¡¡'' Mientras en la Playa: ''Margarita(gritando):Mordecai,cariño,mordecai¡¡¡.Rigby has visto a mordecai'' ''Rigby:No lo he visto'' ''Margarita(preocupada):Aaa,donde se habra metido'' ''Eileen:Yo vi que mordecai fue mas al fondo, por la izquierda'' ''Margarita:Lo ire a buscar'' Margarita nada mas al fondo y trata de buscarlo,unos tritones la veian,ellos se llamaban cristhian y kevin: thumb|201px|cristhian thumb|left|kevin ''Cristhian:'Mira,esa cardenal,es bien linda '(sus ojos de vuelven corazones) Kevin(chasquea):Cris,cris'' ''Cristhian:Que¡¡¡¡'' ''Kevin:Estas enamorado??'' ''Cristhian:Si y mucho'' ''Kevin:Ay que llevarla al rey triton y que la convierta en sirena'' ''Cristhian:Ok,cantemos'' Ambos nadan y se ponen a los costados de margarita y empiesan a cantar: ''Margarita:Quienes son??'' ''Cristhian:'Uuuuu...canto de tritones,yeah yeah '(le coquetea a margarita) Kevin:Canto de tritones '(coje un reloj hipnotico) '''Yeah si ''Ambos:Yeah,yeahh......'' Margarita queda totalmente hipnotizada y ambos se la llevan hacia el rey triton: ''Ambos:Rey,rey¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡'' ''Rey:Que quieren?'' ''Cristhian:Queremos que conviertas en sirena a esta chica'' ''Rey:Y porque deberia, no los conosco'' ''Cristhian:Te pagare 20 ostras'' ''Rey:Que sean 30'' ''Cristhian:40'' ''Rey:Ok cuarenta'' Cris '' '' thian le da cuarenta ostras al rey triton y convierte a margarita en una sirena: thumb|left ''Rey:Listo,felices?'' ''Ambos:Si que si'' ''Rey:Bueno me largo (sale de escena) En eso margarita se comienza de desipnotizar: Margarita(confundida):Eyy, donde estoy,aaa, tengo una cola de sirena'' ''Kevin:Ola soy kevin y él es mi amigo cristhian,somos tritones'' ''Cristhian(con ojos de corazones):Ola...guapa,como te llamas'' ''Margarita:Amigo,aguantate,tengo enamorado,me llamo Margarita'' ''Kevin:LoL'' ''Cristhian:CALLATE¡¡¡¡'' ''Kevin:Bueno como eres nueva aca te llevaremos al restaurante "pez saltarin"'' ''Margarita:Ok'' En el restaurante: ''Mordecai:Que vas a pedir Stela'' ''Stela(pensando):Aaaa,dijo mi nombre,lastima que tenga enamorada FUUUU'' ''Mordecai:Que van a pedir??'' ''Stela:Bueno yo pedire Seco de Narval'' ''Kat:Yo pedire Caballito al Horno'' ''Mordecai:Yo pedire Pez Asado,ñami'' ''Kat(enojada):Oye eso es ofensivo'' ''Mordecai:Por??'' ''Kat:Somos peces,es como si me asaran a mi'' ''Mordecai:Bueno,entonces pedire Ballena Asada'' ''Ambas:OK'' ''Mordecai:Ire a pedir los menus'' En otra parte del Restaurante: ''Kevin:Margarita,que quisieras comer,invito'' ''Margarita:Mmmmm....se me antoja Ballena Asada'' ''Kevin:OK,tu amigo que vas a comer'' ''Cristhian(Mirando enamoradamente a margarita):Aaaaa'' ''Kevin:Amigo,despierta'' ''Cristhian:Bueno,comere bisteck de almeja'' ''Margarita:OK,yo traigo los menus ya que me invitan la comida,kevin vas a comer algo??'' ''Kevin:No, estoy lleno'' ''Margarita:Ok,ahora vengo'' Mordecai y margarita estaban en el mismo restaurante,ambos fueron al mostrador: ''Mordecai:Cocinero,deme un seco de narval,caballito al horno y ballena asada'' ''Cocinero:OK Seria 50 ostras'' ''Mordecai:'Ok tome '(le da 50 ostras) Cocinero:Ok esperese un momento'' En eso mordecai escucha la voz de margarita pidiendo unos menus: ''Mordecai:Margarita?'' ''Margarita:Mordecai?'' Ambos se miran y se abrazan: ''Margarita:Oh mordecai,estas bien,me tenias preocupada'' ''Mordecai:Hay cariño,estoy bien,a conoci a unas amigas'' ''Margarita:Mira que casualidad,yo conoci unos amigos'' ''Ambos:Te los presento,no tu primero, no , tu Jjajajaja Lol'' Ambos traen a sus amigos : ''Mordecai:Cariño,te presento a mis amigas,stela y kat,amigas ella es mi enamorada margarita'' ''Ambas:'Olas, un gusto '(se dan un apreton de manos) Margarita:Cariño,te presento a mis amigos,cristhian y kevin,amigos él es mi enamorado Mordecai'' ''Ambos:'Olas, un gusto '(se dan un apreton de manos) En realidad stela y cristhian se morian de envidia y celos ya que sus amores platonicos estaban enamorados de otra persona: Mordecai:Amigos vamos a comer menus juntos'' ''Todos:Ok'' Todos terminan de comer: ''Mordecai:Cariño, que tal si vamos a una cita submarina'' ''Margarita:Claro pichoncito'' ''Ambos:'Despues los vemos friends '(se dan un beso y se van) Ambos se van a la cita: Stela(celosa):No lo soporto,mordi es todo mio y no de esa plebeya'' ''Cristhian(celoso):Ya me harte,margarita sera mia lidiare con mordi'' ''Kevin y Kat:No estan exagerando,chicos'' ''Stela y Cristhian(celosos):Callense,hora de la venganza'' Ambos se van molestos: ''Kat:Estos son locos,cris odiara a stela y stela a cris'' ''Kevin:Si,stela golpeara a margarita y cris luego se enojara porque golpeo a su amor eterno'' ''Kat:Espero que paren'' En la playa: ''Eileen:Rigby,mordecai y margarita no vienen,estoy preocupada'' ''Rigby:Cariño, de seguro fueron a una cita'' ''Eileen:Pero de ser asi nos hubiesen avisado'' ''Rigby:Buen punto'' ''Eileen:'Ponte este traje de buzo '(le da el traje) Rigby:Por?'' ''Eileen:Cariño,vamos a buscarlos debajo del mar'' ''Rigby:Que¡¡¡,yo no se nadar'' ''Eileen:E'sto te protegera del agua,intenta Rigby:'Bueno'' Ambos se dirijen al mar y buscan al fondo: En la cita de mordecai y margarita: ''Musica de fondo: My heart will go on (musica de titanic) '' thumb|center|400 px ''Mordecai y Margarita nadaban por un lugar despoblado garrados de la msnos,luego giran en circulos y se dan un beso muy apasionado (diria yo el beso mas apasionado de la serie )como 10 minutos, en eso viene ariel:(ojo ahi termina el fondo de la cancion de titanic) Ariel:Hola mordecai'' ''Mordecai:Ola, a margarita,ella es una de mis amigas ariel'' ''Margarita:'Un gusto '(se dan un apreton de manos) Ariel:Ya oscurece, les doy alojamiento?'' ''Ambos:Claro'' Ariel,los lleva en eso ariel habla en privado con mordecai: ''Ariel:Mordo, se que la quieres mucho a margarita,toma (le da una perla) asi que si piensas declarartele como su novia, dale esto'' ''Mordecai:Hay ariel, no debistes'' ''Ariel:Si,tu lo necesitas mas que yo'' ''Mordecai:Bueno,gracias'' Los tres llegan al hospedaje: ''Ariel:Como soy de la realeza,este hospedaje va a ser genial, en esta habitacion hay una cama y todo esto es una sala con television LCD y hay dos amaqueros'' ''Mordecai:Que son amaqueros?'' ''Ariel:Son personas que te hechan aire con una banico 10 veces mas grande de lo normal,ellos los esperaran en la habitacion'' ''Ambos:Ok, gracias'' Ambos se hecharon a la cama: ''Mordecai:Esto es raro, no?'' ''Margarita:A que te refieres?'' ''Mordecai:Ahora somos peces, tu sirena y yo triton'' ''Margarita:Aaa,esoo,pero volveremos a la normalidad??'' ''Mordecai:No lo se,lo veremos mañana, que te parece si vemos las estrellas'' ''Margarita:Ok'' Ambos salen de la cama y van a la superficie: ''Margarita:Oh mordecai, las estrellas son bien lindas'' ''Mordecai:Si, son hermosas, al igual que tu'' ''Margarita(sonrojada):Gracias cariñito,eres tan dulce'' Ambos se dan un beso: ''Margarita(vostezando):Tengo sueño..'' ''Mordecai:OK,cariño vamos'' Ambos van al hospedaje y se van a dormir: Mientras en el Mar Abierto: ''Rigby:Cariño,estoy cansado'' ''Eileen:Resiste amor '' En eso la presion del agua se hace cada vez mas fuerte que llega a destrozar los trajes de buzo dejandolos sin aire ''Rigby(ahogandose):Aaaa'' ''Eileen:Noo....'' Eileen le da respiracion boca a boca a rigby, pero duro dos minutos,luego estaban a punto de morir ahogados,cuadno en eso aparece "Flounder" el pez amigo de ariel: thumb|left ''Flounder:OH no, se estan ahogando,tomen esto (le da una planta marron) esto les permitira respirar temporalmente bajo el agua'' Flounder les da la planta, sabian horrible, pero funcionaron: ''Rigby:Gracias amiguito'' ''Eileen:Gracias '' ''Flounder:No hay de que,pero que hace un mapache y una topo en el mar a estas horas??'' ''Eileen:Buscamos a unos amigos y nos perdimos'' ''Flounder:No se preocupen, yo les puedo dar hospedaje'' ''Eileen:Tu??'' ''Flounder:Bueno mi dueña,ella es una sirena'' ''Ambos(confundidos)Ok?'' Flounder los guia a un camino y se encuentra con ariel: ''Ariel:Flounder,quienes son ellos?'' ''Flounder:Mmmmm... no les he preguntado sus nombres,como se llaman?'' ''Rigby:Soy rigby y ella es mi enamorada Eileen'' ''Eileen:Mucho gusto'' ''Ariel:Si han comido esa planta para respirar,no les va a durar,los convertire en sirena y en triton'' ''Ambos:Bueno'' ''Flounder:Pero tu papa tiene el tridente'' ''Ariel:No la tiene (saca el tridente)'' ''Flounder:Oye, se lo robastes'' ''Ariel:No lo pude evitar'' Ariel agita el tridente y convierte a rigby y eileen en triton y sirena: ''Rigby(sorprendido):OMG tengo cola de triton'' ''Eileen(soprendida):Oh dios,tengo una cola de sirena'' ''Ariel:Bueno los llevare a su hospedaje'' En el hospedaje N2: ''Ariel:Bueno aca esta,tiene una sala de videojuegos y una cama'' ''Rigby:Si videojuegos,gracias por el hospedaje,aaa...aaa? cual es tu nombre?'' ''Ariel:Ariel , ese es mi nombre'' ''Rigby:Quieres jugar videojuegos?'' ''Ariel:Claro'' Eileen va a dormir y ambos juegan videojuegos: ''Ariel:Bueno ya me voy rigby'' ''Rigby:Bye Ariel'' Rigby va a la cama y la ve a Eileen durmiendo: ''Rigby:Es tan linda cuando duerme'' Ambos estan en la cama durmiendo: Al dia siguiente: El telefono de la mesita de noche sono: ''Mordecai(despertando):Ah?que es ese sonido'' ''Margarita(despertando):Cariño,creo que es el telefono,contesta'' ''Mordecai:Alo?'' ''Ariel(voz):Vallan al centro de la ciudad ahora'' ''Mordecai:Para?'' ''Ariel(voz):Stela te esta llamando y cristhian a margarita'' ''Mordecai:'Ok '(cuelga el telefono) Margarita:Que pasa'' ''Mordecai:Nuestros amigos nos llaman'' Mordecai y margarita van al centro de la ciudad: ''Stela(enojada):Margarita,mordecai es solo mio y no vas a venir a quitarmelo'' ''Margarita(confundida):Aaaa?'' Stela empuja a margarita y margarita trata de defenderse: ''Cristhian(enojado):Mordecai,margarita es mia y no vas a romper este amor'' Cristhian se abalanza encima de mordecai y mordecai trata de defenderse,la ciudad y el rey triton ven el caos; rigby y eileen aparecen por ahi: ''Rigby:Mordecai?'' ''Eileen:Margarita?'' ''Ambos:Amigos¡¡¡'' ''Mordecai(defendiendose):como llegaron aca?'' ''Rigby:Larga historia'' El rey triton interfiere: ''Rey:Basta,stela,cris dejen de pelear¡¡¡'' Ambos paran: ''Rey:Deberian estar avergonzados,primero me piden que convierta a ambos en sirenas y luego pelean,al final mordecai quiere a margarita no a ti stela'' ''Stela:Tiene razon'' ''Rey:Y tu cristhian,margarita quiere a mordecai y no a ti'' ''Cristhian:Es verdad'' Derepente stela y cris cruzan miradas y se dan un beso: ''Stela:Como no me pude dar cuenta,mi amor estaba en ti'' ''Cris:El mio igual,stela quieres ser mi enamorada?'' ''Stela:Claro que si'' Y se besan denuevo: ''Kat:Kevin queria preguntarte si...'' ''Kevin:Claro, acepto ser tu enamorado'' ''Kat:Como lo sabias???'' ''Kevin:Porque yo tambien te amo'' Y ambos se dan un beso: ''Mordecai:Cariño hay algo que te quise preguntar hace dias'' ''Margarita:Si cariño...'' ''Mordecai(saca la perla):Quieres ser mi novia?'' ''Margarita(abrazandolo):Claro que si amor'' Ambos se besan,Rigby y eileen tambien: ''Rey:Ahora los cuatro a la normalidad (casquea y son terrestres) Mordecai(ahogandose):Aaaa'' ''Margarita(ahogandose):Miahogo'' ''Rey:'Disculpen,me olvide que estabamos en el mar '(chasquea y son sirenas) El rey les da a los cuatro collares: Rey:'Tomen,con esto nos visitaran cuando quieran,nomas digan '''"atlantis" y se convertitan en sirena o triton'' Los 4:'Gracias'' Los pobladores suben a la superficie y el rey convierte denuvo a los cuatro en terrestres: ''Rey:Y a ustedes dos,quien los convirtio en sirenas?'' ''Rigby:Su hija Ariel'' ''Rey:Esa pilla,coje mi tridente,bueno adios'' ''Los 4:Adios'' ''Rey:No piensan quedarse dos dias mas'' ''Los 4:Ok'' Pasan dos dias mas en atlantis luego regresan en avion a sus casas: En el parque: ''Benson(enojado):Ey par de flojos,les dije que vengan en tres dias y vienen en cuatro'' ''Rigby:Nos fuimos a la playa,nos convirtieron en sirenas y con ese pecesito parlanchin y....'' ''Benson:Porque siempre tienes que mentirme rigby'' ''Mordecai:Nos olvidamos que eran tres dias'' ''Benson:'Ven, fue tan facil decir la verdad FIN Dibujos de portada hecho por long Mordecai y margarita sirenas hechos por mentha Curiosidades *Este es un episodio especial y largo *Aparecen nuevos personajes como Kat,Stela,Cristhian,Kevin,Ariel,Flounder *Por lo visto Rigby si revela el secreto del Atlantis pero Benson no le creia *El final se parece mucho al de EMPAREDADO DE QUESO A LA PARRILLA de un show mas *Segun Kat comer peces es ofensivo,tal vez porque ellos son peces Categoría:Episodios de "Regular Love"